


We don’t mean to be mean, We just ain’t that kind

by KillerOfHope



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Begging, Bondage, Bottom John, Dom/sub, M/M, Orgasm Delay/Denial, Sex Toys, Sub John, Top Sam
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-26
Updated: 2014-10-26
Packaged: 2018-02-22 16:59:15
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,579
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2515046
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KillerOfHope/pseuds/KillerOfHope
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p><i>I will be back in two hours. Don't let him come without me. I wanna watch – DW</i>, the text message read and the vibrator inside him seemed to pulse harder after Sam had shown it to him.</p>
            </blockquote>





	We don’t mean to be mean, We just ain’t that kind

**Author's Note:**

> **Prompt from Spn_Kinkmeme:** not enough bottom john, cockwarmer john, cockslut john, mpreg john (john is sam and deans mommy)!!! any of these or all of these!!

_I will be back in two hours. Don't let him come without me. I wanna watch – DW_ , the text message read and the vibrator inside him seemed to pulse harder after Sam had shown it to him. 

John moaned around the gag, when Sam put the phone away smirking. 

A part of John agreed, because the light of the screen was almost too bright compared to the dimmed lamp in the corner of the motel room and he didn't wish to see what had been planned for him this time. 

„You see,“ Sam spoke, „Dean wants to watch. You know how much he likes to come on your face.“

A full body shudder went through John. The vibrations increased again and he shifted in his seat. Bad move, because his toes curled when it pressed against his sweet spot, he didn't even knew of before his sons started to take care of him. 

„Hnng,“ he tried to beg. Usually Sam showed mercy, when John begged. But right now he couldn't even do that with the ball in his mouth and his body tied to the chair. 

„What should we do with him in the meantime?“ a voice announced itself from a second corner and John's cock jerked when Adam stepped into view. 

Sam turned to his younger brother. 

„Play with him of course,“ he said. „John usually knows how to hold on, but we can still put a cock ring on him, if he doesn't obey.“

„Oh yeah? What are doing first?“ Adam asked, far too excited for John's likening. 

The boy had taken a quick turn ever since Sam and Dean collected him. John's confession made them angry at first, but it didn't stop them from wishing to meet their little brother. Who fitted into this united far better than John expected. But his sons had shown him that he been wrong before. 

Everything had gotten better ever since they took control of him. They were in top shape, working together on hunts and happy as well. John couldn't ask for more and he would gladly be fucked every day like this to keep it this way. 

„Well, I think we need better access to his cock and his hole if he is to last two hours,“ Sam said, clearly still taking the leading role in this scenario but John knew Adam would express his own desires soon. 

Right now he was happy to follow his brother's suggestions. 

„Take the remote,“ Sam told Adam and pressed said object into waiting hands. 

Quickly Adam began to play with the dial and a muffled groan escaped John from behind the gag. Until now he had been able to ignore it, if he focused on the ropes instead but it became increasingly difficult now. 

John was almost thankful when Sam stepped in front of him. 

„I will loosen the ropes now,“ he told his father, looking him firmly in the eye. „As soon as you are on the bed, I'll tighten them again, but if you're good the gag goes off, alright?“

John nodded, desperate with want. As opposed to being tied up, he hated being gagged. Dean always said it's just because he wasn't used to it yet. But since he had last the two hours without coming, perhaps Sam went easy on him. 

The vibrator still shook inside him, when Sam stepped behind the chair and started to work on the knots he tied to expertly even John couldn't get out of. (It made his cock twitch, every single time he thought about it.)

„Adam, check how damp his pants are,“ Sam commanded. 

John breathed heavily, when fingers curled around his dick. There was still cotton between them and his flesh, but it felt amazing. He whined when Adam pulled away, fingers slick and gleaming in the dulled light.

Sam grasped his little brothers hand and smelled at it. 

„Wet as a horny teenager,“ he claimed and continued to work on the ropes. 

Soon they fell off and John breathed in relief. Just as he started to rub his wrists, the vibrator came to life again. With a small shout, John nearly jumped of the chair, but two strong hands were quick to pull him back down again. 

„Not so fast,“ he growled and ignored how much the momentum of being pushed down on the toy so fast, had affected his father. 

Sam walked around the chair and John forced himself to look up. Besides him Adam was slightly awed with that display of power. He as the one who held the remote, his fathers cock was clearly erect and visible beneath his boxer and John still did not dare to move, just with Sam silently commanding him. 

„I said the gag goes off, if you behave. But if you don't follow my orders, I can still put you into the most humiliating position I can think of and ignore you until Dean comes back,“ Sam warned. „Do you understand?“

John nodded weakly and heavily blushing. Every time he thought he couldn't be more exposed, Sam found something new to try out. The last time he disobey, John had been kneeling against the bed and been to forced to spread his hole with his fingers for anyone who opened the door. His sons had taken turns of climbing out of the window and go knocking on the door as a game, just so they could tease their father over and over again. 

As seemed Sam forgave him his slip up. 

„Okay, stand up,“ came the order. To Adam he said, „Put the remote down and watch.“ 

John's thighs shook a little bit, when he finally managed to hold himself upright. The afternoon sun had been shining through the windows, when they put him into the chair with the dildo inside. Now it was dark outside. 

„Will you make him present his ass to us again?“ Adam asked with full blown teenaged curiosity. 

„Yeah,“ Sam answered huskily. „Just not on his knees this time. I know how much Dean likes it, when Dad bites into the pillow, but I want him to watch.“ 

Slowly Sam guided John towards the bed, who clenched his ass around the toy. He wanted to be good and he knew Sam would punish him if it fell out. Besides John's face burned red with the thought of carrying the toy around in his boxers. Sam would take a picture of the shape if John keep it inside. He knew there were some of him with toys inside his ass, he didn't want to give Sam more opportunity of taking account how often John failed. 

(Sometimes Sam showed John the pictures in order to prove how slutty his father truly was.) 

It took a while to reach the bed, mainly because there the second rope around his ankles, allowing his only to make small steps. Adam rubbing his hand hand against John's ass and his fingers pressing against the toy through the boxers sometimes didn't help at all. 

„You made it,“ Sam announced. When John didn't immediately sunk onto the bed, he smiled approvingly and took the gag of. 

„T-thanks,“ John manages, slightly hoarse. 

Dean put the gag in before he left, telling Sam they couldn't risk the neighbors complaining if John screamed his way through the first orgasm like he always did. 

„What now?“ he asked, because while his sons made him admit what kind of slut he was and that it was the best for the family if John kept getting fucked, they still allowed his freedoms. Solo hunts, bar visits or getting in touch with hunter friends, Sam and Dean didn't control every aspect of his life. 

They didn't have too. John always seemed to do what they wanted in the end. 

„I want you to turn around and bend forward while you pull your pants down,“ Sam told him and a shiver went through John. His heart begins beating widely against his rips, when Adam jogs around the bed to get a better look on John's face. 

„Do it, I won't wait much longer,“ Sam directed and John groaned, but complied. 

Putting his fingers into the hem of his boxers, John bowed forward. 

„Ah, this is...,“ John tried to say, but the intensity of the toy pressing against his insides in this position while moving so hard is nearly to much. His knees threaten to give out, but John just drops his pants instead. 

„Sammy!“ he cries out, when Sam uses the chance to slap his ass, hitting the toy twice. A sharp spark of heat and pleasure rushes up through his spine and John's vision goes fuzzy around the edges. 

„Don't dare to come,“ his son growls. „I'll make sure you're hard and begging for it again before Dean gets home. And we both know into what mess you turn when you take stimulants.“

Sinking against the bed, John just nods. His sons have found spells and magical herbs to make sure John can keep up despite his age, but extra doses turn him into a mewling mess that is unable to follow even the simplest orders. This John cannot allow. Becoming what he is now, was a difficult road and he fought a lot in the beginning. But he can admit that in a military structure sometimes someone is better at grasping a situation. 

Sam and Dean are in charge now and John is their soldier. He still does his service and he does it good. Turning into a helpless doll, because he couldn't full fill a command is unacceptable. 

„Sir, I'm not sure if I can make it through two hours,“ John admits. 

His thighs are trembling, precome drips from his cock onto the blankets and the toys still buzzes inside him. Sam and Dean told him to be honest and announce his limits. They would push back a timeline if needed, since this was the reason they took command from him in the first place. 

„Thank you for telling me,“ Sam says and lets his hands wander over John's ass. „But I think we can manage it. You only have to be occupied.“ 

Adam must have gotten some sign of sort, because he scrambled on the bed and pushes to of his fingers past John's lips. Glad that something took away his thoughts from his desperate need. Sucking his sons fingers is a start at least and soon John wished it would be a cock in his mouth. He whines when Sam puts a hand on his hips to pull in back. 

„Ah, ah. I said I would tie you up again,“ Sam reminds him. 

A thumb rubs against his hole, soon touch the end where the toy sticks out of him. 

„Y-yeah, you did,“ John says as sign he hasn't forgotten. He fights back the need to beg for some friction. It would happen soon enough. 

„What are you waiting for?“ John heard Adam complain and the thumb stopped tracing the skin around John's rectum. 

„I can decide if I want him completely tied up again and if John should spread his legs for us own us own,“ Sam admits and John gasps at the image. 

Adam's hand comes up and pressed his head down. Still in his jeans John can't suck his cock, instead he is forced to burry his nose into a crotch, smiling like a promise. He stays this way, while his sons keep conversation and starts licking Adam's bulge with his tongue after some time. 

„Why not both?“ Adam suggests with a shit eating grin that he copied from Dean. His fingers curls into John's hair to keep him in place. „I wanted to play with his ass the whole evening and I bet I can't hold still until Dean gets back.“

Sam smirked in return. 

„Okay. If you win, you get to fuck John in any position you want after Dean gets back“ Sam says. It's compelling for both, Sam knows. He sees it the way John puts his mouth on Adam's crotch and how Adam tightens the grip. 

In order to even the odds, Sam adds „And if I win, I will fuck you in front of him until Dean gets back.“ 

Adam's eyes widen in anticipation. He wouldn't mind losing since his Dad's face was always worth recording, when he had to watch how one son fucked the other. In the end just had to make sure, Dad lasted at least an hour. 

„We have a deal, brother“ Adam said. „Now start playing with Dad's ass before I put his mouth in good use.“

„Fine,“ Sam grumbled, reminded that his brothers didn't share his preference to take time. To John he said, „Get on the bed and roll over.“

Watching John struggle, gave Sam a great deal of pleasure. He liked do to tease him, but Adam's suggestion to see how long John could hold up without being tied up had its merits. Sam walked around to end of the bed. 

„I will still use the rope on your feet,“ he announced. Since John couldn't get his legs apart right now, Sam took them of and return with leather cuffs for each ankle. He strapped them one, albeit without using the chains yet. He made a promise to Adam, who was content to enjoy the show for now. 

Fixing his eyes on John again, Sam ordered, „Put your hands behind your knees.“ 

John is gasping, the movement makes the toy shift again. Besides there's the embarrassment. His ass is in the air, exposed to Sam's hands and his eyes, which make sure to lock with John frequently. Fingers trace over his ass again and when they tap against the vibrator, he clenches around it. 

„Look at this, you're still a bit shy,“ Sam said and pushes the toy a little bit further in. 

John closed his eyes, biting his lip hard. He couldn't protest how wrong Sam was. His hard and leaking cock should be enough but John couldn't call it a lie either. He knew his son, knew what he wanted and John wasn't ready to admit yet, how much he liked it have a commander again. It reminded him of his days as Marine and John ached for having it again. 

Just the sex part gave him trouble. The teasing from three sides at once, sucking cock and begging to finally come, … he couldn't acknowledge how easily it came to him. 

Voice low Sam murmured to Adam, „Use the remote again. Put him on the edge for a while.“

Of course John arched as soon as Adam turned the dial up again. He almost let go of his legs, but still got a good grip of them in time. 

„Oh god,“ he moaned and fought the urge to push the toy deeper. It started slipping and every time Adam changed the setting, John lost a bit more of it. Since it had stayed inside of him for the better part of the evening, he felt emptier with each inch he lost. 

„Nnngh. No, no, no...“ John pleaded quietly, when the vibrator finally slipped out. Only the tip still rested against his Anus. 

„You are doing good.“ Sam was suddenly there and picked the toy up. Slowly he pushed it against John's hole and watched how his father tried to suck it back inside. Yet Sam always pulled away, just to be back in a second. 

He wasn't fucking John with the toy, instead he let minutes pass of John arching into the touch. 

When he finally pulled away, Sam looked at Adam, „Do you think he will last?“

Adam looked down at the mess that John Winchester had turned into. 

„Nope,“ he said. „Better you secure his legs to the bedposts and leave his hands free. Than we change the bet if he can make to the end without touching himself.“

„Fine by me,“ Sam said and spread John's legs. Dean would have a good view, when he finally came back. 

Since Sam had to ignore John for now, Adam went and picked up the toy again. Turning the vibrations off, he started to fuck his father just with the movement of his hand. The toy went in and out, in and out, until John started begging again. 

„Please, please,...“ John sobs, his clenching his hands into the sheets, since he doesn't know what to do with them. „Please,...“ 

Fingers join the toy, scissoring slightly and John goes blind with pleasure. He is aware that there's less movement for his legs now, but he hasn't looked yet. The hunter, who has stared down unnamed evil, isn't even sure he wants to. 

When he does, his legs are hooked up and he his greeted by two of his sons, both wearing the same smile on this face. One still has his finger in John's ass, the other carries a box full of toys. John can see the cord of the bullet vibrator dangling out of it, even from his place. 

With a groan, John wished Dean was here. Not so he could finally get his release, but because he would have fucked John twice by now. And even forcing a third out of him, was easier to bear than the teasing John knew he was in for. 

„Oh god, please...,“ he keens. 

There's a burn when the dildo is pulled out and Sam's finger join Adam's. They were longer and they could push the egg deeper, Sam was obivously intent on using. The cord was attached the remote. Sam put it in reach of his fathers left hand grinning widely andproceeds to press a kiss on Adam's neck. 

John's fingers itch to reach for the remote, but he gritted his theeth, happy it wasn't vibrating yet. He tries to ignore the temptation and follows Sam's hands with his eyes. They disappeared under Adam's shirt, before he pulls is little brother closer to kiss him. As his father, John likes how careful Sam is with Adam. He always puts him first and treats him better. 

Unfortunately the sight doesn't help him now. 

„I thought you had a bet,“ he rasped. 

The egg inside him is wider than the toy before and he feels it. It would be so easy to turn it own and find a release. But he can't. Sam hasn't even truely started yet. Past expierences had shown he got off on keeping John on the edge. This hardly counted as teasing in his eyes, despite the hours John had his ass filled already. 

“I changed my mind,” Sam purred and pulled his shirt off. “Got a text from Dean, he is still stuck at Bobby's. He sends his regards.” 

Which meaned Sam was entirely in charge of John's orgasm now. The breath of the eldest Winchester hitched. 

“So I decided Adam and I would fuck first and make you watch,” Sam continued, still smiling and clearly enjoying himself. He had reason to, since his and Adam's preferences laid closer together than his and Dean's. With the two eldest there was always an edge of competition. 

Sam and Adam got along easier, which wasn't necessarily better for John. 

“Turn it on,” Adam joined in and pointed at the remote next to his father. “Turn it on, but make sure you don't come before I do, because I still get to fuck you afterwards.” 

Hastily John fumbled after the remote. An incoherent moan left his mouth, when he pushed the button and the egg started buzzing. For a moment it was the only sound in the room, besides John's ragged breathing. 

“Keep an eye on us,” Sam mentioned before turning his attentions to Adam, his front pressed against his little brothers back, intent to get him out of his jeans. 

When John managed to produce a 'Yes, Sir' Sam seemed to forget about him. Perhaps he knew John would be still there later, hard and desperate for him. Panting John tried not to turn the dial up to fast, but he hadn't come in hours and in front of him Sam's now slick fingers pressed into Adam. The sight went straight to his dick and John thrust is dick upward. Not being able to resist any longer, he reached for it and pushed into his own hand. It helped, but not much since he wasn't allowed to come and egg only stimulanted his prostate to a certain degree. 

“Hnh, ah … please,” he begged to no one in particular, because his sons were occupied with each other and content to watch him writher on the bed. 

John wished himself back on the chair. The fake vibrating cock between the hard wood and his flesh had been easier to bear than having his legs spread and an egg in his ass that would never be able to get him off alone. 

“Let-let me … come,” John cried with a sob. Sam had just pushed the head of his cock inside Adam. “I gotta – I gotta …”

When only a moan answered him, John made the effort to look closer at his sons. Sam had pressed himself deeply into Adam, pulling just out for another thrust. John wished it was him Sam was fucking. Not as gentle as he was with Adam, no. He wanted more. 

He wanted a cock between his ass. 

“Sir's.” 

John went with a last plead. 

“Later,” came the answer. Yet John would be hard pressed to say from whom.

**Author's Note:**

> The End (for now). I always had a thing for bottom!John but there isn't any and so this happened. Adam snuck in and I kept writing. I wish I had the time to produce more porn. Perhaps I make a series out of it, but it could take weeks slash months. so, did you like it at all?


End file.
